The Undecieded
by alleymaz
Summary: The Volturi forced the cullens to leave bella. set around the start of breaking dawn. the cullens didnt know that she was pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I walked down the stairs to where I heard Emmett and Jasper arguing about what to watch on TV. I went and laid down on the love seat burring my heard in the crease, trying to detect her scent. I was only able to find the smallest whiff of it. It had been 5 years since we had been forced to leave Bella.

_-Flashback-_

I had watched Bella fall asleep in my arms when my phone rang.

"Hello?", I asked.

"Edward, you and Bella need to get home as soon as possible."

"Why, Carlisle what's wrong?"

"Alice had a vision."

That was all he had to say I told him that we would be there once we could get a flight. I looked over at Bella. _Well there is no reason to wake her up yet, I still need to pack, _I thought. I got up and start to pack. Once I had pulled out a change of clothes for I picked up her duffel, knowing what she would want have in her carry on. After that I throw everything else in a random suitcase, remembering my father's tone of voice. When that was done I went to wake Bella.

"Bella it's time to wake up.", I whispered in her ear.

"What time is it?", she asked.

"Around one.", I replied.

"Then why did you say that it's time to get up?" "Or is it one in the afternoon?"

"No it's one in the morning, but Carlisle called and told me that we need to get home."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Alice had a vision."

With that she got up, took the clothes that I laid on the bed, and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"Did Carlisle say what the vision was about?", she called from the bath room.

"No, I didn't ask."

"Ok when are we leaving then?"

"As soon as your done"

"Ok then let's go 'cause I'm done"

"I'll load our stuff into the boat then, why don't you grab something to eat?"

She nodded and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed the bags in one hand and grabbed the keys in the other. I heard her open the cabinet and pull out the pop-tarts, then put two in the toaster. I came back in after putting the bags in the boat and receiving a text from Alice.

**Were are u?**

I chose to ignore it, knowing that I would regret it later.

"Bella are you ready to go?", I called

"Yep.", she said coming around the corner and stopping in front of me.

We walked to the boat, after helping her into it I started and we started heading to the dock. About half way there I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I asked Bella to get it. After picking it out of my pocket, she read then started laughing uncontrollably.

"What is so funny?"

My only response was the phone being held out to me. I grabbed it and read the new message from Alice.

**ANSWER ME NOW EDWARD OR I WILL...WAIT NO FAIR WHATS MOST IMPORTANT TO ...EDWARD TELL ME SO THAT I CAN BURN IT!**

I started laughing along Bella.

"Let me see that.", I said taking that phone back from Bella.

I quickly wrote back.

srry al already got it her with me

I clicked send then waited for the reply.

**? WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?**

it means that you can burn whatever you want cause I got what I want right here next to me...tell Carlisle that we will be there in 13 hours we are getting on the plane now

After a boring flight we finally got to the house. I got out of the car walked around to the other side of it and picked up a sleeping Bella. After carrying her into the house and placing her on the couch I walked in the dining room where my family sat waiting.

"So, Alice, what was your vision about?'

She just stuck her tongue out at me and tuned her head in the other direction.

"Edward, she saw the Volturi, they want Bella," he said softly "now."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

With that I left the room and walked into the living room to see Bella getting up.

"What are you doing getting up?', I asked.

"Coming to look for you.", she answered.

"Well here I am, let's go upstairs so you can go to bed."

We walked up stairs and I watched her sleep for a few hours when Alice walked in.

"One more hour."

She then walked out as fast as she had came.

_Only one more hour before the Volturi came. _This was all I thought until I heard Bella starting to whisper my name. But it soon became a panic scream.

"Edward, Edward, **EDWARD!**", she scream tossing and turning as well as starting to sweat.

I quickly ran over and woke her up, grabbing her into a tight hug until her crying stopped. When it did stop I realized it was because she was asleep. I sat there with her head in my lap until I heard Alice.

"EDWARD 5 MINUTES GET HERE AND BRING BELLA!"

"Bella it's time for you to get.", I told her shaking her gently.

She sat up and once she was fully awake we walked hand in hand down stairs to my waiting family. We went to sit down. After a moment of silence, we heard a loud banging on the door. Carlisle got up to answer it, smiling weakly at all of us.

"Hello Aro, please come in."

"Thank you Carlisle."

After all of the guard filled into the room Carlisle spoke.

"Aro state the business that brings you and your guard here or please leave."

"Carlisle we have decided that the human girl is too much of a threat to our kind.", Aro stated, he then continued. "You have two choices, change her immediately or leave her and never come back."

We all stood speechless staring at Aro, mouthing hanging wide open. Suddenly I felt Bella hug me and press her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her from the fear I knew that she was felling.

"Change me."

"I can't.", I told her.

She stared up at me with worry, pain, and fear in her eyes. Carlisle looked at me i nodded.

"Alright Aro, we will leave first thing tomorrow.", Carlisle said with sorrow heavy in his voice.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Bella grabbed my tighter and started sobbing into my chest. Alice came over, and after giving me a death glare hugged Bella tightly.

"Very well Carlisle, some of my guard will stay to make sure you follow through with your promise.", he said turning around to face the guard. "Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Jane you will stay."

They nodded and then the rest of the guard left, leaving us to do the unthinkable.

_-End Flashback-_

And know here we sit, without the love of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**.EdwardCullen Thank you for being my first review! :D**

BPOV

It's been five years. Five years since the Volturi forced the Cullens to leave me. Five years since I lost my true love.

All I have left is mine and Edward's daughter, Renesmee. She is so much like him that sometimes it hurts just to look at her. The was she smiles, the way she laughs, all remind me of him. As I lay here on my bed in my room, I look at a clock. 4:00am. I knew that I would have to go wake up Renesmee in less than a half an hour if she was going to make it to practice on time. Or workout, as she liked to call, saying that it made it sound more official. That is her newest hobby. Gymnastics. Over the last three years she's been through many fazes of activity interest. First is was ballet, then horseback riding, and now this. Being a mother I still worried about her, even if she is indestructible. She was so happy that after only four months her coach to her she could become a elite. **(AN: YES I KNOW THAT THIS ISN'T POSSIBE FOR A PERSON TO BE A ELITE AFTER THIS SHORT OF TIME BUT RENESMEE IS HALF VAMPIRE) **

I glance at the clock. 4:32. We'll have to rush.

I jump out of bed, throw a breakfast burrito on the microwave, and run to Renesmee's room. Once I wake her up we are running to the car, glancing at watches every two or three seconds.

"Come on, can't you drive faster?"

This I find both funny and sad at the same time. She sounded so much like...I couldn't even think the name, knowing how much pain it would bring. I had to laugh 'cause I was already going 150mph.

We finally make it to the gym just in time before _workout _starts. I proudly make my way to the sitting area, where I will stay till 8 with the other gym moms.

"Bella did you hear?", my best friend Lauren (ironic, right?) asked.

"No what is everyone buzzing about?"

"Coach Gale is selecting girls for the Gym Of America meet today."

Almost as if on cue, Coach Gale blew his whistle, signaling everyone to gather.

"I have decided today we will have a competition to see who will go represent us in the Gyms of America Meet next week."

I began to zone out as he went down the lines of the elites that would compete. I was snapped out of my thought by the final name on the list.

"Renesmee Swan, all gymnast competing have two hours to prepare, all gymnast who are not competing are invited to watch the completion, but will not be able to work out today. "

After he was done he went into the office and suddenly the gym moms sprang into action. Some pacing worrying about not have a new leo, while other were throwing fits about it not being fair that their daughters not being able to compete even if they are only level 9s. Suddenly Renesmee ran up to me, being more excited than I have ever seen her, showing me just how much Alice she had in her.

"Mom. Mom, Mom come on come on come on!"

As we got home It amazed me how well she prepared herself. She calmly walked upstairs got out her new leo, packed her gym bag with her competition stuff, then walked back down the stairs and sat on the couch with her book and Ipod. After about a hour she got up to go put the finishing touches on her hair and make-up before running downstairs.

"Come on it's time to go, we don't want to be late."

"No we don't, you sure you got everything?'

"Yep."

We drove to the gym to find that it was more crazy then when we left, still seeing parent arguing with coacher, gymnast worrying about everything in the world that could go wrong, and the staff running around trying to make the gym look perfect before the competition started.

"Mom I'm going to go over to the others and start warming up."

"Ok good luck, I love you.", I gave her a kiss on the check before she ran off to join her best friend Jess, Lauren's daughter, on the other side of the gym.

-30 minutes later-

"Ok let's get started, today they winner of this competition will go to Forks, Washington to represent us in the Gyms of America competition."

"NOW LETS START THIS THING!"

Before I could even blink, the competition started. I looked at the score board, it showed Renesmee would be forth in the beam rotation, second on the floor, eighth on vault, and first on bars. I was happy for her, she had gotten it pretty much exactly how she wanted it. I knew that most would be nervous being first on a event, but I know that bars was her best event. My only worry was that she wouldn't be able to stay calm and that would ruin it. I watched as she began to get ready, putting her grips on, chalking up, and getting the last minute god luck hug from Jess. She saluted the judges and turned to begin her routine. I will never know who had the most nerves, me or Nessie. But I can guess when the camera crew came running in.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT SCHOOL STARTED AND IS REALLY MAKING ME BUSY, BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE WHENEVER I CAN. (MAYBE SINCE ITS A THREE DAY WEEKEND FOR ME THIS WEEKEND IF YOU REVIEW YOU MAY GET A NEW CHAPTER**_** ***wink wink***)**_

-Alleymaz


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I couldn't believe I had did it. I had finally married Bella, and left her within a week. I don't regret not turning. I couldn't do that to my beautiful Bella.

But it hurt me. Bella was the love of my life, my everything. I nothing without her. Broken. Nothing.

Carlisle was worried about my sanity. Esme did everything she could, but there was no one that could help me. No one but my Bella. Even Emmett tried making me enjoy myself. Nothing worked. I was trapped in my own head, unable to escape. Too weak to try. Bella was the only one that could save me, and they knew that. But they wanted to try. Because there was no way to get Bella back. The Volturi had forced her to never speak to or of us again. She moved closer to Seattle, we moved up to the tip of Canada. Isolated from human contact.

I couldn't stand seeing humans show emotion. After all the emotions from Bella that final night. I felt bad for Jasper, he and Alice had to go all the way to Spokane to get away from it.

-Flashback-

The guard all went outside, waiting for us to leave. Abandon everything. Everyone.

The family went about, packing what they could. I took Bella upstairs into my room. As we were going up the stair Alice chased after.

"You can't do this Edward! She's our family now too!"

I didn't even bother to listen. I couldn't let them change Bella. She needed to go and move on. Live her life, even if it wasn't with me. And I couldn't let her be tracked by the Volturi for the rest of her life.

"Edward you can't do this! Change me. You promised you would anyway!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. I almost gave in. Seeing her that way, knowing I could give the exact thing that would make her happy again, killed me.

"I can't."

She ran into the bathroom, slamming that door. A few minute later, I heard the shower going. I understood that she needed some time to think. While she was in the bathroom, I packed my stuff. I only took two suitcases. Nothing that I couldn't run with. I packed my clothes in one, and all my music and diaries in the other. All the other things in my room could be replaced. I went and talked to Carlisle. We both gather all the things we had planned to give her when we got back. Her checking account, the new top of the line credit cards, all the Cullen perks. We also left her $10,000 in cash in the safe. She got the deeds to the house here in Forks, 2 of the cars, and some other things as well. She would be well taken care of. I would make sure of that.

I went back into my room, and finished putting everything together.

She came out, dressed in pajamas. I tried going over and pulling her into my arms, but she shoved me away. She walked over and lied down on the bed. I guess she needed more time. So I finished what I was doing, going at human speed. Then went and lied down on the bed with her, pulling her into my arms. She rolled over, bearing her face into my chest, and began sobbing uncontrollably.

'Why…won't…..you….just…change me", she said sobbing the entire time.

"Baby, I just can't", I choked out, knowing that if I could, I would be crying just as much as she was.

She continued crying, and I held her as tight as I could without hurting her. There were no words that needed to be said. We loved each other and this was our last night together. We just needed to hold each other.

About an hour later her sobbing had stopped. We just lied there.

"I love you", I whispered.

"I love you too, don't ever forget me", she whispered back.

"Never".

I started humming her lullaby and she fell asleep, still wrapped in my arms. I just lied there, watching her sleep. Later I could see the sun start to rise and I knew that I soon would have to leave my precious Bella. Esme came in.

"Edward, it's time to leave".

I nodded, getting out of the bed as quietly as I could.

I left a note. A note saying I loved her, that I wouldn't forget her, and to never give up. I then wrote another, explaining about the credit cards and bank accounts, that she would be taken care of. Then on top of that I felt the titles to the house and the car. I walked over to the bed, giving her a kiss on the forehead, then one on her cheek, then one on the lips.

"I love you, and I'm sorry".

I then went and got my bags. I met the family outside and we began running. All the way to Canada, with Volturi following us, to make sure we really were leaving. Apparently Carlisle had already arranged and new house up there for us to stay in. Soon after we left, I heard Bella wake, and frantically screaming my name. The screaming soon turned to into cries, as she realized we were gone. Alec chuckled, Emmett must have saw it to, as he "tripped" and hit Alec with his bag, making Alec fall on his face into the hard dirt. Lucky for him Jane wasn't looking.

After running for a few hours, we finally got to the new house. We all decided on rooms and the girls started figuring out how they would decorate and furnish. I just went into my room and began dry sobbing, knowing I would never see my beautiful Bella again.

****

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! **J**** I CANT BELIEVE THE NUMBER OF ALERTS AND FAVORITES I GOT! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I WILL PROBABLY BE DOING TWO SPIN OFFS HERE IN A WHILE. ONE WHERE SOMEONE IN THE FAMILY CHANGES BELLA ONLY THEY DIDN'T KNOW THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT. WHAT DO YOU THINK? WOULD YOU READ THAT? OTHER IS SURPRISE ****J**** PLEASE EXCUSE ANY FLAWS, THIS ISNT WASN'T READ BY MY BETTA SO I COULD GET IT TO YOU GUYS FASTER! YOU WOULD BE HAPPY ITS 3:30 AND IM FINISHING THIS CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU! ****J******

~Alleymaz


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

The camera crew all came filing in through the loud metal doors, scaring even me. They all started screaming about wanting needing to get to the edge of the floor asap, along with some cuss words I never allowed to be said around my daughter.

Then one of the men, I assumed the highest ranked on the crew, started counting down "AND WE'RE LIVE IN 3….2….".

"YOU GET THOSE CAMERAS OUT OF HERE NOW!" Coach Gale screamed from across the gym, louder and madder than I've ever seen him, "THIS IS A CLOSED MEET!"

All of the assistants started running over to escort all the crew out of the building, the entire time the men were screaming about lawsuits, the rights that they had to film, and a bunch of slurs no one could quite understand.

All the parents started whispering to each other, but I couldn't tell on conversation from the other. I was too worried about Nessie; all the commotion had shaken her and now I was worried she wouldn't be able to preform at the level I knew she was capable of. They let her have a few moments to relax, and after a last minute prep talk from Jess, she looked as good, if not better, than she did before.

Her routine was almost perfect. A missed handstand here, a break in flow there, and then a .1 hop on the landing. Nothing too bad. Once she finished, she sat down to watch Jess, who was last to do her routine. I knew that as badly as she wanted to be selected, she wanted all her teammates to do well too.

Just as Jess was finishing her routine, the worst happened; she missed a basic release and the possibility of her recovering and qualify were all but gone. She got right back up though, so we knew she would live to compete another day. She got back up and finished her routine, complete with a stuck dismount.

Nessie stood up to march to her next event, smiling and waving as she passes. I liked seeing her this happy. I was glad she found something she enjoyed and found rewarding. She was up next on the beam, and while she had by far the best balance than any other human on the floor, she sometimes would rush and go so quickly she would fall.

As I watched Ness prepare Lauren moved other from sitting with another girl named Amber's mom, Connie, and sat next to me.

"How's Jess holding up?", I asked.

"She ok, she knows that being mentally tough in a large part in who makes the cut and who doesn't", she answered. "Ya know, I heard Coach Gale talking, sounds like he likes what he's been seeing, if Ness hits, she's a lock."

"I hope she does good, she's been working so hard the past few months."

"Yes but you know what it means if she makes it" Lauren said chuckling.

"Sure do; another couple hundred going down the drain for a new leo she'll wear once" I said, trying to contain my laugh.

We sat together, continuing small talk until they announced the start of the next rotation. And we sat, not wanting to miss anthing, waiting for our girls turns.

EPOV

"YOU GOT TO PICK LAST TIME!" Emmett yelled.

That had to have been the hundredth time I head that in the past ten minutes; I swear everyone in my family turned into children when it came to choosing what to watch on TV. Finally, I'd had enough and went and grabbed the remote.

"I get to choose this time" I said calmly, looking at the TV across the room.

I began skimming channels; _Gymastics, that looks like something neutral, I thought._

"Oh come on not that!" both Jasper and Emmett yelled at the same time.

I selected the channel anyway, the screen was fuzzy for a few minutes before the picture came. The screen cleared up for a few brief seconds and for those few seconds I saw something I never thought I'd see again, let along on TV for a gymnastics meet.

Bella.__

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I know, I know. I'm horrible. I haven't updated in forever. I started showing circuit, got a second horse, and lost my FanFiction password. BBBBUUUUTTTT I got back on today and decided I owed you all a chapter. Thank you SOOO much for the all alerts/favorites/reviews. I never thought people would like what I wrote! :) So thoughts on this chapter? Please review and let me know. I'll try and update again soon. Thank you all once again! :)

P,S. I'm not quite sure if I am going to write another chapter of Alice's diary, but I will look at it tomorrow and see if I can remember where I was going with that story! :)

~Alleymaz


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

We all sat still for what felt like hours, unsure what to say. Slowly, we all began to break out of the trance and look around at each other.

"Did you guys see..."

"Bella." Emmett finished.

I turned the volume up, eager to hear what had become of my love, but there was nothing. Just silence and static on the screen. I pulled up the menu, selected menu, and read the info about the program. _Live from Pasco,WA. We will continue to follow the qualifiers for Gyms of America, to be held in Forks,WA, and today we will feature Columbia Basin Gymnastics as the selection is held to find which of their elites will represent them. Entries are expected to include Jessica Turner, Sarah Asher, Amber Gandle, and Renesmee Swan._

Renesmee **Swan**. Bella had a daughter. My eagerness to learn about my Bella suddenly turned to anger. No, not anger. Jealousy. I had always wanted her to have this. A family. A human life. But now that she had it, without me, I didn't know what to feel. I was happy for her, glad she had the life she deserved but… I was envious of whoever was getting to experience it with her. I longed to hold her in my arms. Hear her laugh. Have her be mine again.

But I knew she never could be. I loved Bella with all my heart and would never regret my special time with her. I couldn't turn her and make her what I am. She was too beautiful. Too unique. To be trapped in whatever form we are. Never aging, never dying, never moving forward, all while not even moving back either. Just staying as we are, motionless.

Something grew inside of me. I had to see her once again. Make sure she is ok. Well taken care of, surrounded with people who loved her and whom she loved back. My emotions began to stop swirling around and all that stayed was worry. All sorts of ugly thoughts started going through my head.

_What if she fell into the wrong hands, and is being mistreated?  
What if the child wasn't from a loving relationship? What if she was….raped?_

I pained me to think these things. I had never even thought of all the bad things that could happen to Bella if we left. We weren't there to protect her anymore, anything could happen to my sweet Bella.

I rose, determined to make sure my love was safe. I walked to the computer, turned it on, and waited for it to come on. I googled "Gyms of American gymnastics meet 2013", a website come up almost instantly. After scrolling through the info page I learned that it was a "invitational" meet. Twelve of the top gyms sent their top gymnast to compete, and the winner's gym received $10,000 for new programs, new equipment, whatever they wanted to spend it on. I clicked on the calendar page. _July 18._ Just seven days from now . I hoped whole heartedly that Bella's daughter would be selected. Just so I could see was ok. I wouldn't interfere, but I wanted to know that Bella was taken care of. We had been forbidden to make any contact with her, and since we no longer had any interaction, Alice no longer saw visions of her.

_Just this once_. I would break the deal with the Volturi. Just once.

While I waited I began preparing. I bought a plane ticket, booked a hotel room and started packing a small suitcase. Then I started thinking… _What if she __**wasn't**__ ok? Could I just walk away, knowing her life was far less than that of what she deserved?_ She had seemed happy, but looks can be deceiving.

I walked back over to the computer and refreshed the page. Still nothing, and results weren't expected to be posted for atleast another three hours, so I went and changed and left to hunt.

I could do was wait. Wait and see if I would be able to locate the lost love of my life.

-

BPOV

I watched as my daughter mounted the beam. _Press to handstand. Switch leap. Stag jump. A Memmel. Two back layouts followed by a full twist. Patterson dismount. _The routine looked clean. No wobbles or falls and her feet were pointed. Stuck the dismount never failed to amaze me how she did all that. She did a little happy dance, looked back at me and smiled, then went on to prepare for floor.

Floor had slowly started to become more popular with her. After much nagging of poor Coach Gale he let her change her music from a slow, classic song, to something that went much faster and sounded like something Katy Perry and Lay Gaga collaborated on to create. But she loved, and loved doing the sassy moves across the floor. Her turn finally came, I've yet to quite learn how to judge floor, but from her smile when she finished I thought she did pretty well. Or maybe she just was having too much fun to care if she did bad. Either way, I didn't care. I just wanted my baby girl to be happy.

The last event. Vault. I never knew how the other parents could stand, well sit, here and watch their children do this. I could barely contain myself sometimes and I knew that Ness was indestructible. Just one slip and they could be paralyzed. Or worse. As always though, Nessie did just fine. She ran, did some flips in the air, and landed. Her second vault had a small hop, one I had learned would cost only .1 as opposed to the much more costly .3 deduction that would occur from a larger hop.

"That concludes the competition; the coaches and judges will now go into the other room and review the results. We ask for all participating gymnastics and parents remain in the building. We will return shorty. Thank you", Coach Gale announced. Him and the other officials walked into the office, closing and locking the door behind them.

I started looking around for Nessie, I had seen her and Jess slip into the locker room to change but I figured she would have returned. I walked over to the door that leads into the locker room and waited.

"Hey baby!" I exclaimed when I saw her coming out of the room. "I'm so proud of you" I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks mom" she said smiling.

We walked over to the waiting area, it suddenly seemed empty. Almost all of the spectators had went home, and all the remained were the girls who had competed with their parents. I always felt so bad for Ness. I tried to be the best parent I could, but I was sure that always having to see the other girls with their fathers was hard on her. I never could quite tell her what had happened to her father. She knew about us, she knew that her father was a vampire. But I never dared tell her about the Volturi. I didn't want her to have to live in fear the way we all had to now.

"Are you hungry hun? I could run over to the mini mart down the street and get you something if you want."

"That's ok, I brought some snacks from home" she answered, while reaching down to pull a bottle of water and snack mix out of her bag.

_Always so prepared_, I thought while chuckling to myself. She was just so much like him. Her personality, always so caring and reserved, yet all while always bring a smile to peoples faces. She had his face. His laugh. Sometimes it hurt just to look at, seeing so much of him in her. But I never let her see how much I missed him, I saved that for at night, when I was alone in my room.

Just then all the coaches filed out of the office, looking pleased with their decision.

Coach Gale once again grabbed the microphone and asked for everyone's attention.

"After much consideration, I am happy to say we have come to a decision on who shall represent our great gym in the Gyms of America meet in a few days in Forks. Renesmee Swan shall my our main competitor, with Amber Gandle as our alternate. Thank you everyone, if you have been selected please come 15 minutes early tomorrow before workout and I will give you all the neccassary papers and informations. Thank you."

And once again the microphone was shut off. Everyone was gathering their belings, preparing to leave I heard Connie scream "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! IT WAS RIGGED! MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN HERE FOR OVER FIVE YEARS AND YOU PLACE HER AS AN ALTERNATE!?" I saw Coach Dave escort her over to the office, obviously wanting her to calm down so that everyone could go home and rest. All I could do was chuckle and wait for Ness. I sometimes thought that maybe it wasn't fair letting her compete, being half vampire. But after seeing her fall and fail just as many times as the other girls, I figured it was fair enough. Its every man for himself in elite sports.

We got many congrats while leaving, which elated Ness. She never had thought she would do this good. She fell asleep on the way home, obviously exhausted from her day. Once we were home she went upstairs to take a shower and relax while I started preparing for the competition. Buying plane tickets, doing laundry, and beginning to browse for leos she may like. I swear, some days I think the parents so as much work as the actual athletes.

-

EPOV

I felt my phone buzz as I was about to start looking for another bear.

From Jasper, _results posted, waiting for you to come home._

I took off towards home, eager to await and see if destiny would bring Bella and I together again.

After reaching home I stormed into the house, going straight towards the computer. I pulled up the entries page.

**Columbia Basic Gymnastics ~ Renesmee Swan**

I couldn't believe it. I was going to see my love again.

**AN: So what'd you think? Longest chapter yet! And two chapters in one day! I may try and write the next chapter tonight, so keep your eyes peeled! E and B meet again in the next chapter!**

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! :) You guys are amazing!

~Alleymaz

e...


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"Ness, let's go!" I screamed up the stairs, "If you don't hurry we're gonna miss our flight and its long drive all the way to-"

"I'm ready!" She said, coming down the stairs pulling her suitcase behind her.

"Well then come on!" I said walking out towards our car.

The plan was we would fly out of Pasco, into Seattle, and then rent a car and drive the rest of the way to Forks. We would be staying at the hotel in Forks for the next week, until Renesmee's competition was over.

"Do you have everything?' I asked.

"Yes Mom."

"Leo?"

"Yep."

"Grips and extra grips?

"Mhm."

"The new warmup Coach Gale gave you? Wrist guards? Practice leos? Ipod?"

"Check, check, check, and check. Geez Mom, calm down, I swear you're more nervous about this than I am." She said, smiling up at me.

"I think I just may be", I said laughing.

In realilty though, I wasn't nervous for her. I was nervous to return to Forks. After Charlie's death, it was just too painful to go back. With all memories I had with my dad, on top of all the memories of _them, _I could never bring myself to return. Part of me wished that just maybe, they would happen to be in town. That just maybe I could see them, one more time. But the other part of me, wished I never saw them again. It would be too dangerous. I couldn't put them in danger over me; atleast if I stayed away they would be safe.

Once I had found out I was pregnant with Nessie, I had to tried to track down Carlisle. I knew I never would be able to survive whatever was growing inside of me, I knew I would need his help if I had any chance at all. I was able to locate them after about a month of searching, somewhere in the eastern part of Canada. I was thrilled, but soon realized that contacting them could mean death to all involved. The Volturi didn't give second chances. Or third chances, in my case, I suppose.

Never the less, I had survived. Ness's birth had went rather well. I was able to deliver like any other human. I had figured out that she was about half human and half vampire. She had the strength and speed of a vampire, ate human food and could survive off blood if she needed to, but she grew changed, and had a heartbeat. Something strange had happened to me during her birth though. I couldn't figure out how it had happened. I was…human… but I didn't age. I still had a heartbeat, ate human food, and all the other humanly needs. But my skin was slightly tougher than a humans skin, I was slightly more graceful, and I didn't need nearly as much sleep as a regular human did.

"Mom?" Nessie said, pulling me out of my thoughts, "We're here."

I simply looked at her and smiled, and went to the trunk of the car to pull out our bags. We walked over to the terminal, checked and in, and in no time were boarding our plane. The ride was rather quick, and Ness and I spent most of it flipping through some magazines. Once had landed and rented our car, we made our way to our hotel.

"Can you believe how huge this room is!?" Ness screamed. 

I chuckled. She reminded me so much like Alice. Always bouncing around, always having far more energy than what should be permitted inside one being.

"Come on, let's get unpacked" I said, fighting back laughter. 

I was just finishing putting the last of my shower stuff in the bathroom when Ness walked in.

"Mom? I was wondering…. Could we go look at your and Dad's old house?" She asked shyly.

She knew what had happened. I tried to tone down the violence and how much of a threat the Volturi actually was, but she knew everything that had happened in Edward's and I's past.

I sighed. I knew she was going to want to go this. And she probably would want to go see Charlie's house too. And La Push. So many painful memories in such a small town.

"Ness… I don't.."

"Please?"

"…Ok fine. We'll go for a few minutes. Go and get ready."

She ran over and gave me a hug, and then ran back into her part of the suite and starting getting ready to leave.

I guess I really was going to have to do this.

EPOV

I was so excited. No, excited was a understatement. I was thrilled.

I had been able to convince Carlisle to let me come. As much as he loved Bella, as much as we ALL loved Bella, he didn't want to see the Volturi… take action, for me going against their ruling.

As my plane landed in Seattle, I looked outside. Sunny. Great. Now I can spend ten hours in a airport waiting for the sun to go down. One of the few days a year is it sunny, and I just so happen to come on one of those days.

I knew what my plan was. I was going to find Bella, make sure she was happy and safe, then I would leave.

No, I couldn't leave her again.

But I had to.

Ok, I was lying to myself. I had no idea what I was going to do. I guess I was just going to wing it then.

I looked up and eight hours had, passed and the sun was going down. I stood up and walked out to the rental care location, and began the drive to Forks. I spent most of time lost in my thoughts. My memories were my only comfort anymore. I had found Bella. My mate. And I had been forced to leave her. I guess some could say that it was my fault, but at the time, I couldn't change her. I just couldn't. Now however, I would change her in an instant. Anything to be with my Bella again.

_Now entering Forks_

I was excited. I quickly pulled into the hotel and grabbed my bag. I practically ran into the hotel, I knew she was here somewhere. I checked in and as I went to leave I glanced to the elevators and gasped.

Bella. 


End file.
